


爱幼（下）

by 956526317



Category: weinie
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/956526317/pseuds/956526317





	爱幼（下）

爱幼（下）  
滴，哔——

——————————————————

紧身的训练服本是为便利考虑，但有的时候，往往有另外的附加效果。

“这一件，”卫庄半撑在盖聂耳边，视线自他颈间向下，一寸寸地打量，“我不是让你扔了？”

盖聂这件训练服穿了一年多，他身量抽得快，已有些不合身的紧绷，素白的底色在汗流浃背后更是半透明，完全遮不住底下。

也不数数练习时，多少学生盯着他看。

 

少年的喉头动了一下。

“不想扔。”

卫庄似笑非笑地看上来，“嗯？”

他覆着盖聂胸口，掐住了右边洇出来的一点深色，捻着重重一旋。

 

盖聂嘶的一声，肩膀都从地上弓起来了一点。

其实他不怕疼，日常练习的拉伤扭损，无一比这来的狠。

但也不是这种混着酥麻的痛。

 

“别让我提第三次，”卫庄揉着那小小的一点，把人又给压了下去，“以后不准再穿这件。”

“……它很好。”盖聂给胸口的痛痒弄的有点僵硬，却还下意识地辩解，“穿着舒服。”

卫庄从鼻腔里哼了一声。

下一刻，湿热的触感便咬在了另一侧。

 

卫庄感受到身下这人更僵了，心里哂笑一声，却没放轻动作，隔着薄薄的衣物，用牙尖在上面碾过。

他轻咬了下，就听见前方发出了声细碎的音来。

那声很颤，又低，羽毛似的，却只听了半截便没了，尾音勾的人心痒。

卫庄放开了右边那一点，转而向上一探，准确地捏开了少年下颔，伸了手指进去。

 

盖聂一皱眉，下意识地就将异物朝外抵，对方便又加了根手指进来，两指夹了他舌一捏，带出点水声来。

他正要将舌往回缩，胸前便又是激灵灵的痛，一声喘就滑了出去。

急促的呼吸下，那声带着鼻音，像极了呜咽。

 

卫庄听着盖聂再也吞不下去的声响，唇边笑意愈深。

他既不管那凸起已比原先肿了些，也不理少年身体的闪躲，唇齿仍交替地磨着，舌尖隔着布料，去描绘那形状，手上也没闲着，就在人口中打转，三根手指都并了进去，慢慢地朝里碾。

等他的指根都快没入时，突然感到衣摆上被拽了拽。

 

卫庄抬眼一看，正见盖聂向下垂着眼，望着他。

下颔边水亮的一片，褐眸里也有点光。

倒跟受了委屈似的。

 

男人瞧他这样子，低笑了声，舌尖在那凸起上一弹，便松了口

手指却没拿出来。

 

他在盖聂口中翻搅着，把玩着那软物，语调颇为戏谑，“再顶句嘴听听？”

盖聂当然说不出话。

他只是皱着眉望向卫庄，颧下染着潮红，嘴里发出了几个模糊的音节，颇像是抗议。

男人悠悠地把手指抽了开，牵扯出几缕丝来，他故意在盖聂眼前一捻指尖，啧了两声，果然见那潮色又盛了些。

 

盖聂不去看他，合了下有些酸胀的两腮，又擦净先前淌下的唾液，才去瞪了卫庄一眼。

男人嗤的一笑。

“谁让你什么都不准备？”卫庄看着他，颇有些促狭，晶亮的手指又一晃，“我这忙着伺候，只能让你润滑了。”

 

他这老师想整人，总有一套套歪理。

于是盖聂也不搭腔了，坐起身来，抓了自己训练服下摆，向上一掀，脱了。

他动作急了，衣料从胸口揭下时，差点又嘶出声。

 

卫庄本只是挑着眉看他动作，到后来，等盖聂开始褪裤袜的时候，眸色就愈发深了。

盖聂擦掉了腿间黏糊的液体，又将裤袜放到一旁，才抬眼去看卫庄。

“还要准备什么吗？”

这语调和日常比起来，是冲了一两分的。

 

卫庄也没接话，视线就顺着盖聂的身体往下移动。

他身上的汗已干了，却还冒着热气，胸口上有两处他刚作弄出的红肿，显眼的紧，至于其他地方，却还是淡色的，尤其是两条腿，一左一右地伸平在自己身侧，给枫红的地板一衬，白的几乎晃眼，

卫庄很清楚这双腿的韧性有多好。

只是这么坦荡的看见全貌，倒是头回。

 

或许也不那么坦荡，起码，他能看见盖聂身侧的手都攥紧了。

男人喉间发出了声轻笑。

“接下来的，”他两手分按住盖聂膝盖内侧，朝外推开，“你怕是准备不了。”

 

确实准备不了。

他当着盖聂的面，将指节顶入他身下时，清楚地看见这少年脸上的潮红都快蔓到胸膛上了。

“这会儿害羞？”卫庄一边笑，一边转着手指，去开拓那青嫩生涩的内里，“是谁说要的？”

盖聂闭了下眼，脑袋都快垂下去了。

卫庄打量他两息，忽地倾过身去

“没什么好怕的，”男人一蹭他滚烫的面颊，在盖聂耳边说，“你可以喊停。”

盖聂低低的应了一声，“我只是……”

 

他说到这时，腰上一颤，没音了，大腿都朝中间并了下。

男人稍挑了下眉，佯装不知，手指继续在别的地方碰触着，过了会儿，才突然撤回来，在那凸起上猛的一按。

盖聂这回反应更厉害了，腰背一下直了起来，肩颈上绷紧了不说，青筋都跳了出来。

要不是卫庄按着他一边腿，这人估计都往后缩开了。

 

罪魁祸首倒像是搞不懂他的反应似的，还担心似的问，“真不停？”

他说着，却一点没减力道，就在那腺外重重揉按着，盖聂张了两下口，最后都急急地闭上了。

对从未经事的人来说，这种对待显然是太过了，少年咬紧的牙关间都是呜声，不大会，脖颈就朝后仰了起来，又是一身的汗了。

 

卫庄在那终于放松下来的壁中转了转，见触感尽是湿滑柔润，便抽了出来。

盖聂缓了气，半睁开的眼里却还残存着空茫，看向卫庄的时候都还是失焦的。

男人都看的一怔。

但很快就被金属扣的脆响唤了神。

“不停。”盖聂按在他皮带上，语调都还有点不稳，却说得清楚，“你进来。”

 

他说的干脆，却也没想到真的交缠在一起时，那酸涩的胀痛有多磨人。

或许也不是疼痛，而是那种亲密姿态的羞耻，他一直没有抬脸，只两臂紧搂着男人的脖子，一声不吭。

卫庄长长地呼了口气后，将盖聂在地上按紧，便往里抵了去。

他的频率很快，盖聂给撞得在地上一下下地磨，最后只得盘住了男人的后腰，倒是正方便了对方。

卫庄毫不客气，每一下都从内壁的凸起上用力擦过去，进到手指没开拓到的狭窄深处，任那里面战栗般微微收缩，也不曾放缓力道。

盖聂腿都快缠不住了，才哑着声道，“慢一点……”

男人笑了一声，偏了角度，朝那凸起上一撞，“现在可由不得你了。”

 

舞室里从来没有过这种配音，隐忍又放荡，粘腻又湿稠。

等卫庄停下时，盖聂的小腹到腿间，都是一片浊白，褐眸映着顶上的白炽灯光，半天都没回神。

 

卫庄也没急着起来，就撑在地上，随手卷着一缕黑发。

“听着，”他像是漫不经心，“我暂时不会结婚。”

盖聂将目光慢慢移到他脸上。

“怎么也得等你成年吧？”男人义正言辞，“我可是有底线的人。”

盖聂哦了一声，看了一眼男人身上还半硬着的某处。

“那您能先从我身上起来吗？”

 

END


End file.
